Glitches
Robot 64 had many glitches over the months. List of glitches * Wire Glitch: Sometimes, when hanging off the edge of a wall whilst swinging, Beebo will be rendered unable to move. * Save Slots: Save Slot B/C don't work, they save to Save slot A instead. * Game Over Screen: If you pause and return to title right when you're about to get a game over (falling onto lava, falling into pits, etc.) then the game over screen will overlap the title screen. From there, everywhere you go will have the game over screen just hanging out. Examples of this are the hub, "secret" levels, and the level editor. * Out Of Bounds with level editor/skip to final boss: When the player executes a string of precise movement in the level editor, they will be able to no clip anywhere in the hub, effectively allowing the player to skip to the end of the game. As it is too precise for casual players, it really only is used in speedrunning. ** A much easier way to do this is to go into the level editor, place a lava block and a security guard, get hit by the lava block enough times that you have one battery left, and click the pause button right before you get killed by the security guard. With this trick, you can walk through all walls. The glitch will persist between levels and saves. It can be disabled by entering the level editor and leaving it. * World Duplication: If you do the exact same set up as the Game Over Screen glitch, but instead return to the hub, you will get warped there while the game over screen plays. After it ends, the hub loads again, and whatever world you were in before the game over screen ended will stay there. You can easily duplicate the Hub, with some maneuvering you can duplicate the Tutorial, and from April 18, 2019, to May 13, 2019, and with the Walk Through Walls glitch enabled if done from May 13, 2019, to August 8, 2019, you could duplicate the Egg Hunt World. ** However, if you enter a door, start text, or get a game over in these duplicated worlds, the game will soft lock. ** The duplicated world will remain until you leave the game. Patched Glitches * Wire Source Glitch: When pausing the game while holding a plug from a wire, the source of the wire will teleport directly to Beebo, causing flying, rapid teleportation, and going out of bounds. * Go Through Walls: You can go through walls and beat the game with 1 ice cream.' ' * Options Glitch: The Level Creator Options were visible at any time. * The "X" Glitch: This infamous glitch happens when you press X at a Sheldon Sign. It lets you being able to look into inaccessible areas. For example, pressing X while at the Sheldon Sign you must talk with to get the ice cream called "Getting on top of the Observatory" will let you look at inaccessible observatory areas. * Walls Glitch: Wall-running in the Observatory (if not anywhere) was disabled. Trivia The "I" Glitch was patched before the "Go Through Walls" glitch.